


Kiss Me

by myblueworld



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Keith wanted Lance to kiss him, but he did not want Lance to bite him





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Bite by Troye Sivan

Keith did not understand this.

The feeling of want and desire, so bad that it scared him.

He did not understand how they ended up like this. At first they were just playing video games and Keith won another round of Mario Kart. Apparently, for Lance losing Mario Kart was something that equal to losing his dignity. The playful argument turned into shoving each other that somehow quickly developed into Lance tackling him.

And here they were, Lance’s face a few inches away from him, hovering above him. Lance’s legs were trapping his. Keith felt like sparks of fire burned the skin where Lance gripped his hands, pinning him down on the couch.

Keith’s breathed heavily. Lance’s eyes were so close, so close he could count each strand of his long eyelashes. Lance’s eyes were dark, so dark and Keith knew he was falling into those dark eyes.

(He felt like he would fall forever and he didn’t even mind)

“I’m scared,” Keith whispered, barely recognized his own voice.

“Why?”

Lance’s voice was husky, and how his warm breath tickled Keith’s skin made Keith’s brain freeze.

“Because I want to kiss you.”

So bad. So bad that Keith felt like he was about to explode.

The corner of Lance’s lips quirked up into a smirk. A smug one.

“If I tell you that I want to kiss you too, would it make you feel less scared?”

Keith licked his lower lip nervously. His heart was beating too fast, too loud.

“I’ve never kissed a guy before,” Keith said. His face that was already reddening blushed even more furiously now.

The smirk on Lance morphed into something else. A vague smile, almost like a hesitant one.

“Would it be okay if I be the first one?”

Keith wanted Lance to be the first one.

But his whole body felt like it was slowly burning and Keith could not make himself voice it out.

So he just nodded.

Lance leaned forward.

Just a bit.

His eyes were dark, so dark. Like a galaxy that Keith would explore forever.

“Are you going to bite me?” Keith asked shakily.

The question sounded so stupid, so ridiculous. So out of place.

But the question made Lance let go of his hand. He carefully cradled Keith’s cheek with one hand, his thumb gently stroking Keith’s cheekbone.

“I won’t,” he said. “I won’t hurt you,” he promised.

“So kiss me then,” Keith said, then unconsciously licked his lower lip. “But please don’t bite.”

“I won’t,” Lance shook his head once.

And the warmth in Lance’s eyes made Keith trust him, that Lance would not bite him. That Lance would not hurt him.

One of Lance’s hand was still gripping Keith’s hand. Firm but gentle.

His thumb stroked Keith’s cheekbone again. Passionate but delicate.

Keith closed his eyes. His heart was running a hundred miles per hour as Lance’s damp breath got closer, ghosting over the skin above his lips.

Then Lance kissed him, and set him free.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say that listening to Troye's songs when you are working on your academic paper is not actually a great idea.


End file.
